From A Table Away
by shattered-demon
Summary: Castiel goes to a bar, he wants to see a certain hunter he hasn't seen in a while, but gets a shock when he does. Implies Destiel. One-Shot.


The man in the trench coat was sitting in the back of the bar, he wasn't there to drink, and to be more specific, the man wasn't a really a man per se, but an angel. Castiel, the angel in waiting, was doing a stakeout. He knew the man he was looking for frequented this place. He cradled the alcoholic beverage in his right hand, he had only ordered it for pretense, besides it had made the waitress suspicious when Castiel sat there for almost an hour and had done nothing but look at the entrance of the bar. He wasn't here to make contact with Dean, in fact, from Dean's point of view Castiel hadn't been around for almost a year now.

Castiel waited patiently for the gruff man, calculating from his previous visits, Castiel knew Dean would be here tonight, and he would drink with one of his friends. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he missed Dean's company, and watching from afar was better than not seeing him at all. Finally, what seemed like a lifetime, Dean walked in the bar, which was expected. But what made the angel's eyes open a bit wider, which no one would have noticed unless they knew him well, could tell he was in shock. Dean had walked in with Lisa right by his side. She was smiling up at him, as he looked into her eyes, and kissed her cheek.

The couple sat at the table right next to the angel, although they seemed oblivious to him, Castiel shrank farther into his chair and welcomed the shadow and camouflage the dim lights provided. From this close proximity, Castiel could see how fond of this woman Dean was. Her hair was long and curled in perfect waves, her smile seemed to have Dean in a trance. The waitress that had attended Castiel was taking the couple's order, and as an after thought, she walked to the angel's table.

"Are you still workin' on that, hun?" the waitress asked him, her words dragged and were shorten at the same time. Castiel had to blink several times before he made sure he understood her correctly. "I am still working on this beer, thank you," he had paused between his words, he tried to smile, but it looked more like he tasted something bitter. She shrugged, thinking him mentally challenged, "Alright, you just holler when you need 'nother," she said, and walked away.

There was a small dance floor in the middle of the bar, there was even a jukebox playing songs that ranged from country to the old school rock that Dean loved, Castiel had watched as Dean and Lisa drank, laughed, and were generally having a good time. Lisa had even managed to pull Dean into a dance. So now Castiel watched as the couple slow danced, he didn't know why he didn't just leave. Castiel had seen Dean, that should had been enough. But for some reason he couldn't pull his gaze away, he felt a knot forming inside his chest, Castiel had never felt that before, he wondered if there was something wrong with his vessel.

He had lost track of time, had even drank from the bottle, and by now the beer was warm. When the couple left, hand in hand, Castiel cast his head down. He could not explain suddenly felt an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach, and an ache had developed on the top left side of his chest. The bar was nearly empty now, the only people who were still there was an old man by the bar, the bartender wiping the counter, and the waitress that talked strangely.

She looked at the angel, she didn't know why she was feeling sympathetic, must be that it was almost one in the morning, and she was tired or it was the fact that even thought he couple hadn't noticed, she had seen all the stares that the angel had done. She pushed a loose hair form her ponytail back, and walked to the angel. The waitress pulled up a chair and placed it next to Castiel, and looked at him. Castiel gave her a side glance.

"That couple, was that your ex-girlfriend?" she asked. Castiel tilted his head to the side, the miserable look on his face was still visible. "I saw them glances you gave them, I guess it was hard to see her with her new boyfriend, you know," she took his silence as confirmation, her voice lowered, "I'm sorry. These things happen, but you can't let it bring you down." At that second, the jukebox started playing From a Table Away by Sunny Sweeney. Castiel listened quietly to the country singer, the waitress placed her hand over his. When the song finished, Castiel took his hand away from the waitress, stood up, and took several bills and placed them on the table.

He was walking away, but stopped and turned around abruptly, "I don't know the woman he was with, but I came to see him." Castiel walked out of the bar. The waitress looked like a deer caught in the headlights and started to laugh. "Well I'll be damned, just when I though I'd seen it all." She smiled to herself and cleaned up the table.


End file.
